godzillafandomcom_de-20200214-history
King Ghidorah
King Ghidorah, auch König Ghidorah oder King Ghidrah, ist ein riesiger, dreiköpfiger Drache und einer der bekanntesten Gegner Godzillas. Allgemeines thumb|Der Meteor, der eigentlich King Ghidorahs Ei ist King Ghidorah ist ein außerirdisches Wesen, das wohl am ehesten als riesiger Drache beschrieben werden kann. Auffällig sind natürlich seine drei Köpfe, welche auf drei langen Hälsen sitzen. Zudem besitzt das Monster zwei Schwänze, Hörner und Dornfortsätze am ganzen Körper, zwei große Flügel und eine goldene, schuppige Haut. King Ghidorah existiert seit dem Film Frankensteins Monster im Kampf gegen Ghidorah aus dem Jahre 1964. Seitdem tauchte er immer wieder in Godzilla-Filmen auf und wurde somit zu einer Art Erzrivalen der Riesenechse. Bekanntheits- und Beliebtheitsgrad King Ghidorahs stiegen dadurch so stark, dass der dreiköpfige Drache letztlich sogar in einem Mothra-Film verarbeitet wurde. King Ghidorah war zudem das erste Monster, das als noch bösartiger und gefährlicher für die Menschheit als Godzilla dargestellt wurde, weswegen die Riesenechse im Kampf gegen ihn zum ersten Mal die Menschheit beschützte, anstatt selbst "der Böse" zu sein, sich also von da an zum Beschützer der Erde wandelte. Darstellung King Ghidorahs Nach Mothra und natürlich Godzilla selbst ist King Ghidorah sowohl das Monster mit den meisten Auftritten innerhalb der Godzilla-Reihe, als auch die erste außerirdische Lebensform und nimmt stets eine bedeutende Rolle, meistens die des Antagonisten, innerhalb des Films ein. Neben seinem Aussehen ändert sich auch in einigen Filmen seine Herkunftsgeschichte. Bei seinem Debüt in Frankensteins Monster im Kampf gegen Ghidorah ist er ein bösartiges Monster, das durch einen Meteor auf die Erde gelangt. Er ist also ein außerirdisches Monster, dessen Natur es ist, andere Lebensformen auszulöschen. So tat er dies beim Volk der Venusianer auf der Venus. In Befehl aus dem Dunkel, der lose auf seinem Vorgänger-Film basiert, stellt sich heraus, dass King Ghidorah nach seiner Niederlage gegen die Monster der Erde auf den Planeten Alpha 707 geflohen ist. Später erfährt man, dass er von den Alphas kontrolliert wurde und die Aliens mit seiner Hilfe eine Invasion auf der Erde starten sollte. Wie schon in Frankensteins Monster im Kampf gegen Ghidorah verliert King Ghidorah den Kampf gegen Godzilla und Radon und flieht, nachdem er gemeinsam mit Godzilla ins Meer fiel, erneut. Nach seiner erneuten Flucht ins Weltall gerät er in Frankenstein und die Monster aus dem All erneut unter die Kontrolle von Aliens, diesmal den Kilaaks. Diese kontrollierten im Film vorher auch schon die irdischen Monster. Da die irdischen Monster in der Überzahl sind, schaffen sie es, King Ghidorah zu töten. Die Riesenmistkäfer aus dem Jägernebel schaffen es aber in Frankensteins Höllenbrut den dreiköpfigen Drachen wieder zu erwecken und dieser verbündet sich dann mit Gigan. Gemeinsam unterliegen sie aber Godzilla und Anguirus und beide müssen fliehen. Abschließend kann man sagen, dass der King Ghidorah in der Showa-Reihe immer derselbe ist und mit Ausnahme des ersten Films immer unter Einfluss oder der Kontrolle Außerirdischer stand. Es kann angenommen werden, dass er auch schon im ersten Film unter Kontrolle von Aliens stand. In Godzilla – Duell der Megasaurier hat er seinen einzigen Auftritt in der Heisei-Reihe. Hier wird er in seiner Entstehungsgeschichte abweichend vom Showa-King Ghidorah beschrieben. Er enstand aus drei radioaktiv verseuchten Dorats, die daraufhin verschmolzen und mutierten. Auch dieses mal steht er unter Kontrolleinfluss Anderer, diesmal unter der von Menschen in der Zukunft. Er wirkt in diesem Film schwächer und wird auch von Godzilla getötet. Später taucht er als Cyborg, genannt Mecha-King Ghidorah auf und erreicht ein Unentschieden gegen Godzilla, geht dabei aber kaputt. Auch als Cyborg stand er unter Kontrolle der Menschen. Im Film selbst war er erst der Böse, als Cyborg dann der Gute. Bei Godzilla war es grob gesagt umgekehrt. Im einzigen Auftritt innerhalb der Millennium-Reihe Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack ist er ein irdisches Monster, das neben Mothra und Baragon eines der Wächtermonster ist. In diesem Film ist er die ganze Zeit über ein Beschützer der Menschheit. Als er nach einem zweitausend Jahre langen Schlaf erwacht, macht er sich auf, gegen Godzilla zu kämpfen. Laut den Aussagen eines Mannes hätte er aber zehntausend Jahre schlafen müssen, um seine volle Stärke zu erreichen. Nachdem Mothra ihre Kräfte auf King Ghidorah überträgt, wird er erst zum eigentlichen King Ghidorah. In der gesamten Godzilla-Reihe gab es also mindestens drei verschiedene King Ghidorahs. Dazu kommen noch Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah aus der TV-Serie Godzilla Island, der rein theoretisch aus Mecha-King Ghidorah entstehen hätte können und einem King Ghidorah, der im letzten Teil der eigenständigen Mothra-Trilogie Mothra III – King Ghidorah kehrt zurück der Feind Mothra Leos ist. Dort wird über ihn gesagt, dass er wohl eine Laune der Natur eines Dinosauriers sei, also eine abnormale Mutation eines Dinosauriers und daher wohl auch irdisch. Er erscheint neben seiner normalen, bekannten Form aus diversen Godzilla-Filmen auch in einer prähistorischen Form (Cretaceous King Ghidorah) und einer ultimativen Form Grand King Ghidorah. Daneben gibt es noch Monster, die wohl auf King Ghidorah, in Sache Aussehen, Fähigkeiten und dem Namen basieren wie Keizer Ghidorah aus Godzilla: Final Wars und Desghidorah aus Mothra – Das Siegel der Elias. Fähigkeiten thumb|left|King Ghidorah würgt [[Godzilla mit einem seiner Hälse]] thumb|right|King Ghidorah kann mächtige Energiestrahlen abfeuern King Ghidorah gilt als eines der stärksten Monster der Godzilla-Reihe überhaupt. In jedem seiner Auftritte wird es als extrem mächtig und dadurch unbesiegbar beschrieben und tatsächlich muss sich Godzilla fast immer mit Anderen zusammentun, um King Ghidorah besiegen zu können. Im Kampf setzt King Ghidorah häufig seine körperlichen Kräfte ein, da er durch seine Massigkeit natürlich ziemlich muskulös ist. So kann er z. B. einfach auf seinem Gegner herumhüpfen, ihn sogar geschickt mit Hilfe von einem seiner langen Hälse würgen oder seine zwei äußeren zusammen wie Arme benutzen. Er ist ein hervorragender Flieger und greift daher auch oftmals aus der Luft an, da dort nur wenige Gegenspieler mit ihm mithalten können. Bereits im Vorüberfliegen kann er dabei Explosionen am Boden verursachen. Zu alledem kann King Ghidorah blitzähnliche Energiestrahlen (im Englischen auch Gravity Beams, übersetzt Graviationsstrahlen genannt) aus seinen Mäulern abfeuern. Da er drei Köpfe hat, wird diese Angriffstechnik umso effektiver und dadurch besteht außerdem die Möglichkeit, dass King Ghidorah an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig angreift. Ghidorah Energieball.jpg|King Ghidorahs mächtiger Energieball Ghidorah Energiebiss.jpg|King Ghidorahs elektrischer Biss Geschichte Frankensteins Monster im Kampf gegen Ghidorah thumb|left|King Ghidorah wird geboren thumb|right|King Ghidorah vs. [[Godzilla]] King Ghidorah gelangt in Frankensteins Monster im Kampf gegen Ghidorah per Meteor aus dem Weltall auf die Erde. Gleichzeitig gibt sich die Prinzessin von Selgina, Maas Doulina Salno als Venusianerin aus und will die Menschheit vor dem Drachen warnen, der einst auch ihren Heimatplaneten, die Venus, zerstörte, doch glaubt ihr anfangs niemand. Kurze Zeit später stellt sich der vermeintliche Meteor allerdings tatsächlich als ein Ei heraus, aus dem schließlich King Ghidorah schlüpft. Das Monster richtet große Verwüstungen an, weswegen letztlich Mothra um Hilfe gebeten wird, doch kann diese alleine nichts ausrichten. Deswegen will sie sich mit den ebenfalls aufgetauchten Monstern Godzilla und Radon zusammentun, was sie nach einiger Überredung auch schafft. Gemeinsam kämpfen die drei daraufhin gegen King Ghidorah und schaffen es auch tatsächlich, den Feind zu bezwingen, welcher daraufhin vorerst flüchtet. Befehl aus dem Dunkel thumb|right|King Ghidorah terrorisiert [[Alpha 707]] Wie sich in Befehl aus dem Dunkel herausstellt, ist King Ghidorah ins Weltall geflohen und auf dem Planeten Alpha 707 gelandet, welcher alle 17.000 Jahre in unserem Sonnensystem erscheint. Als dies passiert, landen die beiden Astronauten Glenn und Kazu Fuji auf dem neuen Himmelskörper und treffen dabei auf die dortigen Bewohner, die Alphas. Diese berichten von den vielen Zerstörungen durch King Ghidorah, weswegen sie die Erdmonster Godzilla und Radon einsetzen wollen. Dies geschieht auch und tatsächlich kämpfen die drei Monster wieder gegeneinander, doch wie sich später herausstellt, steht King Ghidorah in Wahrheit unter der Kontrolle der Alphas und soll, genau wie Godzilla und Radon, gegen die Erde zum Einsatz kommen. Die Invasion kann zwar abgewehrt werden, doch gelangen die drei Monster trotzdem vorher zurück auf die Erde, sodass ein erneuter Kampf entbrennt. In diesem landen Godzilla und King Ghidorah letztlich im Meer, weswegen letzterer wieder fliehen muss. Frankenstein und die Monster aus dem All thumb|right|King Ghidorah im Kampf mit [[Anguirus]] Wieder zurück ins Weltall geflohen, gerät King Ghidorah dort, in Frankenstein und die Monster aus dem All, unter die Kontrolle der Kilaaks, welche den dreiköpfigen Drachen auf die Erde loslassen, als ihre Kontrolle über die irdischen Monster endet. Am Fujiyama kämpft er deshalb gegen Godzilla, dessen Sohn, Mothra, Radon, Anguirus und Gorosaurus. Letztere beiden kann er schnell besiegen, doch die übrigen Monster vernichten King Ghidorah dann endgültig. Frankensteins Höllenbrut thumb|right|King Ghidorah stellt sich erneut [[Anguirus]] In Frankensteins Höllenbrut stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass die außerirdischen Riesenmistkäfer aus dem Jägernebel King Ghidorah wieder zum Leben erweckt haben und er sich dadurch unter deren Kontrolle befindet. Durch die sogenannte Aktion 1 rufen sie das Weltraummonster schließlich, zusammen mit Gigan, mit Hilfe eines bestimmten Signals herbei auf die Erde, um sie zu kolonisieren. Der dreiköpfige Drache gerät allerdings, in Tokio, an Godzilla und Anguirus, sodass es zum Kampf kommt. In diesem muss vor allem der riesige Igel viele harte Treffer von King Ghidorah einstecken, doch nachdem Gigan besiegt ist, kann sich der König nicht mehr gegen seine beiden Gegner zur Wehr setzen und muss erneut flüchten. Godzilla – Duell der Megasaurier thumb|left|King Ghidorah vs. [[Godzilla]] thumb|right|King Ghidorah verliert einen Kopf Nach diesem Rückzug sollte King Ghidorah bis zu seinem Tode versteckt auf der Erde leben. Im Jahre 2204 findet die Wissenschaftlerin Emmy Kano schließlich seine Leiche in einem See. Wenig später wird eine Zeitreise in die Gegenwart gestartet und zwar unter der Leitung des Wissenschaftlers Wilson, um die Entstehung Godzillas im Jahre 1944 zu verhindern. Dazu werden auch einige zeitgenössische Vertreter der 90er Jahre rekrutiert. Das Vorhaben gelingt und der sogenannte Godzillasaurus, der sich durch die späteren Wasserstoffbombenversuche der Amerikaner im Bikini-Atoll zu Godzilla verwandeln sollte, wird vorher in die Beringsee teleportiert. Gleichzeitig lässt Wilson allerdings heimlich drei sogenannte Dorats, Haustiere der Zukunft, auf der Insel Lagos zurück, welche sich durch die Strahlung in King Ghidorah verwandeln sollen. Deswegen terrorisiert nun, zurück in der Gegenwart, der dreiköpfige Drache, anstatt der Riesenechse die Welt. Da die Armee nichts ausrichten kann, wird letzten Endes der Godzillasaurus mit Hilfe eines Atom-U-Bootes doch noch in Godzilla verwandelt und somit zurück ins Leben geholt. Godzilla kämpft schließlich gegen King Ghidorah, welcher von Wilson kontrolliert wird, da dieser die Weltherrschaft anstrebt. Erst nachdem die Steuerzentrale der Zukunftsmenschen zerstört werden kann, gewinnt Godzilla seinen Kampf und vernichtet King Ghidorah für alle Zeiten, wobei er ihm sogar einen Kopf durch seinen Hitzestrahl abschießt. Wenig später wird King Ghidorah allerdings als Mecha-King Ghidorah von den Menschen wiederbelebt, da ja nun das Anfangsproblem mit Godzilla wiederbesteht. Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack thumb|left|180px|Wächter King Ghidorahthumb|King Ghidorah als GeistIn Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (kurz GMK) ist er neben Baragon und Mothra eines der legendären Wächtermonster von Osaka. Er wird hier als irdisches und gutes Monster beschrieben. Tatsächlich ist dies der erste und einzige Film, in dem King Ghidorah kein Feind der Menschheit ist. Laut den Aussagen eines Mannes, erhält der Wächter King Ghidorah seine völlige Macht erst nach einem 10.000 jährigen Schlaf. Als er gerufen wird, war er erst bei 2000 Jahren. Er ist Godzilla dennoch im Kampf anfänglich gewachsen. Er besitzt zwar Flügel, diese sind aber so schmächtig, dass er nicht fliegen kann. Seine Schuppen sind auch nicht golden, sondern eher bronzefarben, daneben ist er merklich kleiner. Im Laufe des Kampfes beginnt King Ghidorah aber zu schwächeln und Godzilla kann ihn unschädlich machen. Als Mothra getötet wird, stärkt ihr Geist King Ghidorah und dieser feuert einen mächtigen Angriff auf Godzilla ab, sodass der Kampf im Meer fortgesetzt wird. Nun hat er auch sein bekanntes Aussehen. Abermals erfährt King Ghidorah eine Stärkung seiner Kräfte und schafft es, Godzilla zu schwächen. Allerdings unterschätzt King Ghidorah Godzillas Energiereserven und wird getötet. Kurz danach erscheint er mit Mothra und Baragon als Geist. Zu Dritt können sie Godzilla lähmen und anschließend wird er vom Militär besiegt. Name King ist englisch und bedeutet König. Ghi könnte von dem japanischen Wort ki kommen, was übersetzt Energie oder Kraft bedeutet. Dora ist Romaji für dra, die Kurzform für das englische Wort dragon, was übersetzt Drache bedeutet. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Außerirdische Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Exzellenter Artikel